twitter_elementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmo The Seedrian
Name: Cosmo Account: @cowardflake Gender: Female Origin: Sonic X Sexuality: Homosexual Age: 14 (8 in canon) Cosmo (@cowardflake) Cosmo is a kind hippy who's easily impressed. While she's good friends with Slender Man (formaly @luigiman1_luigi) ((who has an odd crush on her... I've seen stranger porn)) She's heavily interested in Masami (@parappasgirl) Bio During her beginning in the elements, Cosmo was dating Tails (@realindycartails24) untill she left him in frustration of his big ego and lust for money and fame, Cosmo was upset on what The Kinnetics have done to Tails' mind, but she knew there was no hope for him left, causing her to quickly move on. She remained inactive for a little while untill she returned in Element Challenges (a group roleplay they do using #EC where they compete on a reality show similar to Total Drama and Survivor) where she appeared to be a happy go lucky hippy chick who likes everyone, although this slightly changed when Masami (@parappasgirl) payed Chris to compete on the show, where she developed a slight hatred towards her, this went on untill Cosmo and her fought, after the fight, Cosmo confessed that she was starting to have feelings towards Masami, despite their lack of anything in common. (I guess opposites really do attract, even when their genders aren't) The next episode, after she saw The Shadow (@suckishman_guy) hurt Masami, she attacked him and nearly killed him, untill Shadow overpowered her and kneed her in the stomach (right in the lady tools, not cool dude) upon Masami seeing what Cosmo did, she started developing an attraction towards her, unfortunatly Cosmo got voted off the show as she put her love of Masami over helping her team win, before leaving, Cosmo confessed her feelings to Masami, kissed her (and before you grab your willy and get silly, don't forget that their both 14) Masami tried to confess as well, but she was lost for words. Making Cosmo x Masami the greatest damn thing to ever happen on the show. (If Chris (@tdiking33) doesn't bring her back, I'll be like "Aw hell no!!!!!") Sexuality Yep, Cosmo is into chicks as I mentioned like a hundred times in her bio. All though she used to be hetero as she dated Tails, but after she left him, she ended up going for everyone's favorite cloud... person... thing... Masami (@parappasgirl) Developing probably the greatest damn couple in The Elements. While Cosmo has been criticisized by Snooper (@TomCatSnooper) and Jenny (@JennySnooper) that she shouldn't be gay and she should go back to Tails (@realindytails24) She thankfully decilines the homophobic assholes. Also Tails has recently been a fame hogging prick who cares about money and getting fame, which conflicts alot with Cosmo's more hippyish lifestyle, so even if she went back to bieng straight, she would get with Guptill89 before going back to That Kinnetic. (Atleast Guptill is amusing... for all the wrong reasons) Trivia *Cosmo is one of 3 homosexuals in The Elements, the other 2 bieng Masami (@cowardflake) and Charmy (@parappadawg) *Cosmo is one of 3 hippies in the elements as well, other 2 bieng Dawn (occasionaly @aurawisper) and Mr. Small (formaly @guestunwanted) *Cosmo used to be in a relationship with Tails from the kinnetics, but left him because he was becoming obsessed with money and power, ironically She's in love with Masami, who loves money and power. (although Masami is actually smart, so I guess she just digs smart people) *Cosmo has a very risque profile picture *Cosmos the youngest Element to post a nude selfie. (I'm just as creeped out as you are) Category:Elements